A Centaur's worries within the JSDF
by Jokun
Summary: In a world similar to our own but where humanity took on a different evolutionary path a mysterious gate appeared and unleashed hell on this world's equivalent to Ginza, Japan. After the holocaust, the government passes a resolution, requiring eligible youths to be drafted into JSDF, in preparation to send them off to face the legendary perfect humans that plan to enslave them.


**A Centaur's worries within the JSDF**

 **Disclaimer:** Both Centaur no Nayami and Gate: Jieitai Kano Chi nite, Kaku Tatakaeri belong to their respective owner,s and in no way I have any intentions of profiting from this work of fiction of mine.

 **Prologue**

Mitsuyo Akeche was still in a state of shock, unable to erase the horror she witnessed that befell her girlfriend, Inukai Michi, even after being seized and rounded up by strange-looking humans that emerged out of a Roman-esque structure that mysteriously appeared in downtown Ginza. The pair were visiting the place during their summer break, hoping to see what the place had to offer after hearing much of its renown when they, along with many people present, were embroiled in a surreal and terrifying experience on that day. At first it was thought that the whole thing was some gimmickry by some big name movie company would come up with, when a great stone arch appeared out of thin air right in the middle of the intersection. This was followed by an outpouring of ugly, human-like creatures from the object's gate-like opening, spilling out into the street. They were baring their sharp teeth from their mouths and wicked implements meant for killing in their hands but that did not dissuade the people from thinking that there was something with this picture, assuming it was all part of the show. That was until the first casualty.

Like many of the people gathered, Inukai pulled out her smartphone in order to record the amazing scene unraveling before her. She was engrossed in what she was doing that she did not notice something huge with wings swooping down towards her. Her death was instant and horrific as she was torn to into pieces by the thing that flew low and passed by her: a huge dragon creature with a human rider mounted on its back. At this point, all hell broke loose and the people started to run and panic, more so when the disgusting humanoid creatures rushed themselves upon them, killing or maiming indiscriminately anyone in their path. A few more of those dragons appeared, having emerged from the gate, and joined the first in painting the sky over Ginza with their ominous winged forms, occasionally copying what the first one did, along with their lance wielding riders, by diving from the air and plowing through the hapless masses scrambling on the streets below, Shortly after the initial chaos, columns of men in archaic armor, carrying shields and spears marched in unison and precision out of the gate and into streets, impaling anyone in their way especially to stragglers unfortunate enough to be herded into their direction by the humanoids or just making a wrong turn towards them caused by the ensuing confusion.

Mitsuyo was herded with rest who were captured. They were beaten and abused, until eventually they were clasped in irons, completing their demeaned state among their ruthless captors. Scared and subdued they could only watch in horror as their dead were being piled up, to form a mound of bloody corpses, while listening to the pronouncements of an armored man with an air about him, reading from a scroll which he drew out. And while the prisoners could not understand what was being said, it carried a domineering tone that made their hearts sink into despair.

" _Listen up well, all you savages! We, the Empire, in the name of His Imperial Majesty, Molt-Sol Augustus! Declare the conquest and dominion of all these lands!"_

In the eyes of these supposed invaders, they indeed were dealing with savages, not just because of their outlandish appearances but also because of their bizarre physical makeup. While those killed or conquered by this Empire appear mostly human, they had features that make then not truly human. Things like cat ears, wings, tails, horns and hooves. In the case of Mtisuyo, she had ram-like horns on the side of her head, while having short ears like those of that of a rabbit on top her head. Her friend Inukai had a long, sharp horn, akin to that of a unicorn on her forehead before untimely death. They have a term for such beings back home: demihumans they call them and they are highly looked down upon and exploited.

A sign of recognition sparked in Mitsuyo's glazed state as she noticed the remains of her lover, Inukai being carried and tossed onto the pile of death, where a couple of these humans, with no animal features, were trudging among the mutilated bodies in order to reach the summit. Which they did. There they bore aloft and planted their flag: a golden cross-like emblem with dragon wings spread out diagonally at each of its quadrants superimposed over a purple dragon within a violet field, with the edges of the banner trimmed with golden designs. The whole scene seemingly cements these foreign invader's foothold on this strange new land, but Mitsuyo was far from worrying at such things. To her, her life ended with the death of Inukai, and she fervently hoped she could join her soon.

"Wait for me, Inukai, my love. We will be together again soon..."


End file.
